


Island addiction

by LosZaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Addiction, Adorable, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, F/M, Fluff, Randomness, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/pseuds/LosZaros
Summary: Wanda spends too much time on her switch. Vision sees that Wanda neglects certain tasks in her everyday life, which worries him.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Island addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading! ❤️
> 
> ( I didn’t proof read the fic.. Sorry)

After long exhausting hours of playing dungeons and dragons with his friends, Vision made a quick stop at a local indian takeaway, gathering food for Wanda. He's been out for quite awhile, now that everything has turned back to normal and everyone was restored after the fight with Thanos. Since that last big event, nothing happened. The Avengers enjoyed their new found lives. While most of them stayed living in the compound, others like Wanda and Vision moved to a place they could call their own.

That place was only a few more blocks down the streets of Brooklyn. As he walked through the half busy way home, he noticed a new shop around the corner. To him it seemed like a tea shop, Vision definetly will take Wanda there one day. After rounding the corner, Vision saw their apartment already, the lights in their living room were on. Not the typical yellow or white colour more the red and pink type. Since Wanda bought fairy led lights off the internet, she's been using them alot. 

Vision entered the apartment complex the keys in his hand cling and clash, as he runs up the staircase. The takeaway in his other hand rattled aswell, the plastic tugged and rubbed which made it's iconic sound ring in his ears. Once he reached the apartment door, his hands and the keys wandered to the lock, where he opened the door and announced his presence.

"Wanda darling, I'm home!" Vision kicked off his shoes and closed the door behind him, the takeaway still tight in his hand. His head peaked around the corner into the living room, seeing Wanda on the couch with a switch controller in hand. 

"Hey Vizh, what's in your hand?" Wanda only gave a quick glance, before she turned her attention back to the TV. Vision entered the living room and placed the food on the table infront of her. Vision's view was on the TV now, Wanda'S character moved from one side of her island to another. 

"Are you still playing Animal Crossing?" Vision watched Wanda'S character dig up flowers and replant them nearby the rivers. 

"Yeah, it's really addictive. I've tried taking a break, but it only lasted for ten minutes." Wanda focused back on digging, the soothing music in background Wanda's funny island residents made it impossible for her to stop. 

"What are you working on? I thought there wasn't much left to do?" Vision's confusion took over, he knew Wanda spend most of her time with that game and had already gathered at least 200 hours woth of game play. Thus why he could not understand why further playing was necessary.

"I'm done with most things. Right now I'm time traveling and trying to complete my museum. It's so hard though." Wanda shifted her position, Vision didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but he had seen her this morning. Wanda was still wearing the same clothes as the past few days. Not that Vision cared, but he knew that Wanda did. 

"How long has it been since you have changed your clothes or went outside?" Wanda kept playing, her face seemed really concentraded, her facial expression almost not visible. Vision licked his lips and tried phrasing his sentence again. 

"Wanda, I think you need to pause for a bit. Did you have breakfast this morning?" Vision opned the bag and freed the take away from it's box. Wanda liked rice and curry so why not bring her favorite with him? Wanda stopped playing for a second and watched Vision unpack her food, she thought about eating but a villager wanted to teach her a new emotion.

Vision threw a look over his shoulder, seeing Wanda paying more attention to her game at the moment. Vision had a quick thought but discarded it right away. After further consideration, Vision decided it was best, if Wanda took an involuntary break. Hence he decided to turn off the Switch. 

His legs walked towards the TV and turned that one off first, giving Wanda a bit to show mercy. 

"What are you doing? I am fishing, you can't just turn off the TV!" Wanda shouted at Vision. It left him very much unphased and he continued his path. Now he grabbed Wanda's controller and took it softly out of her hand.

"This really wasn't necessary Vision, I wanted to stop in a few minutes." She was much calmer now, knowing that Vision was right in his decision. She didn't eat any breakfast and had been playing since Vision left the house. Her time management completely lost while playing her game. 

Vision sat back down right beside her and placed his hand on her upper back, rubbing soft circles.

"I know that Animal Crossing is a very addictive game and you would like to play on end without any breaks. However due to the fact that you need, at some point at least, food in your system for further living, thus includes playing Animal Crossing, you need a break at specific hours."

Wanda stared Vision into his eyes left speechless at Vision's exemple. She knew he was right, he always was. That made her heart swell a bit, she loved it when Vision took care of her and honestly she preferred it, if Vision brought her the food. 

Now she was back in reality, her stomach was growling and the food was still placed in a reusable bag read to be eaten. 

As Wanda unpacked her food and cozily sat into the corner of their couch, she gazed at Vision with adoration in her eyes. 

"You are very cute and sweet today." Vision bent down and pressed a kiss on Wanda's head. She protested with her mouth full, "I'm always cute and sweet, I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Vision rolled his eyes, Wanda was annoying at times, but he loved it. The small teases they have between eachother and their fun times when it happens, made his day worth it.


End file.
